Zoe221
Zoe221 is a player/member of whyville who has been playing since April 17, 2007. In his opinion, he thinks that the old whyville (his joining date) was the best type of whyville. During his time, he has met and talked with many newbie helpers such as Holiday50, whom he got along with really well. As Whyville evolved, so did he, in ways of money, citizenship, and face parts. she is so gay Background In Whyville 2007, Zoe221 was created in a school (during free time). He remembers that It was always raining in Whyville, and that the Sun Roof chatroom was always filled with people. As his time as a newbie, he tried getting as many clams as possible to buy face parts of his own, instead of getting them from Grandma. He first started working in the cafeteria, putting the food in its correct component in the freezer. He then started cleaning the left over trash in the lunch rooms. All of this together w as still too little money. With the help of Holiday50, he was able to get some clams and body parts with a good enough reason, and a chat liscense. A few months later, after being able to talk, he discovered a new game named Plane Works, where he made much more money than the other two jobs he had in the past. His real life father was kind enough to give money to whyville, for clams. From there on, he had alot of friends due to his good body parts. He also remembers doing alot of M/O'ing. While Holiday50 was on Whyville more often, they newbie lounge became one of his favorite places to talk with Holiday50. Soon, his real life birthday came, and he was given money; on which he used to buy his own scion with scion parts. This added even more friends to his friends list. As salary games were starting to intrest him, he went to websites to get answers and clues for them, raising his salary up to 25. More games came up, and with the help of the alien game and cheats, he was able to get a salary of 50. More games came up, such as the driving test, and with this, he was able to get his salary up to 75! Character Bio City Records happens to be Zoe221's favorite place to look for characters (it being the only place). This inspired him to add more things onto his City Records: Current Description: Hi, I'm Zoe221, I thought it was pronnounced zoo, so just call me that, but I'd perfer Luigi, because people at school call me that. Just so You know, this '' ''is my dearest account, and it is now for sale! But what I do need are face parts. Thats why my character looks soo girly. On the other hand, I hope that I can become good friends with the person that is reading this, right now, so please y-mail me, and I will accept you as a friend, If we can meet up some where at a specific time, and place. So please, face parts, and friends is all I want, and all those things together will make up my one and only goal on Whyville, to become part of the y-mail helpers. =] I hope you can, too. He also got birthday money, and spent it on his Whyville Items such as a car and a house. As you see, Zoe221's car is a simple, red Scion. As stated in the background section, his car had many decals (or Scion parts). Now they have all expired, as he has gotten this car about 1-2 years ago! Zoe221 states, As long as I have a car, I'm alright! Zoe221 also has a house (though with no rooms). The reason for not having rooms is because finding a plot is really hard; they are always sold out! Though he does have furniture bought and waiting to placed in his house for when he does have a plot. For further updates, keep checking on his City Records page! Momentary Departure from Whyville Over the years, Zoe221 has gotten tired of his playing around in Whyville. He went on to play a bigger game named Runescape, which he currently plays now. He currently switches between the two games every once in a while. Zoe221 belives that he will never quit Whyville, as the game is probrably his second-biggest, favorite multiplayer game. Like his other favorite game, Gaiaonline, he has not forgotten his password over the last three years. Wanted Legacy If Zoe221 happens to quit Whyville forever, then he wants it to stay the way it always was. Concerts still bein g gived out, dances, movies, and so much more. He wants whyville to stay as loving as it always was until the very end of the world, and him not being forgotten by his friends. At the time of his quiting, he wants whyville to start raining, as a memorial of a good player leaving forever. And when he comes back, he wants it to rain even more, to bring such emotion over his friends being missed!